Too Late For One
by amyb9090
Summary: A hostage situation turns deadly and LaSalle blames himself. Pride, having seen LaSalle at his worst, is forced to let LaSalle work it out on his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I literally wrote this in a couple hours at work today and tweaked it when I got home. To say I've been on a roll lately is an understatement. This is the darkest story I've written for this genre. Just a warning, it deals with suicide of a teen. If this isn't your thing, or you've experienced this you may not want to read. It's not graphic or anything, but it definitely happens. I don't want to give away the whole story.**

Chris LaSalle awakened on the couch in his living room. There was a pounding noise he had trouble placing. Either he was suffering from a killer hangover or someone was knocking very hard on his front door. He threw his blanket on the floor, followed by his feet. He stood slowly, trying to gain his balance. The pounding continued. He shuffled slowly toward the front door. He opened the dead bolt, but left the chain attached to the door. He opened it as far as it would go. He squinted when his eyes met the sun. He saw his partner, Sonja Percy standing on his porch. "What're you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone when I called twenty times. I was worried."

Chris "I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me." He said and shut the door abruptly.

Sonja knocked again. "C'mon, LaSalle! You're not okay!"

Chris opened the door again. "Sorry, do you want to come in?"

"Do you want me to come in?"

Chris shook his head. "Did Pride send you?"

"No. He's the one who ordered me to stay away from you."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You smell like beer and popcorn. How long has it been since you've showered?"

"Alright, now we're getting a little too personal. You need to go."

"I'm not leaving."

"What about your orders?"

"To hell with orders. You're more important to me than any order."

"That's the kind of attitude that got me suspended in the first place."

"You're blaming yourself."

"Casey killed himself with my gun, Percy. You were there."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"He took my gun off the table and shot himself. How it that not my fault?"

"It was out of your control."

"I shouldn't have had the damn gun in there in the first place. Pride told me not to take it. I didn't listen. I figured I needed it."

"The inquiry cleared you, LaSalle. You went to see the agency shrink. After all that, you're still blaming yourself?"

Chris nodded. "Yes."

"Have you talked to Pride?"

"He's the one that sent me home in the first place. He blames me, too."

"No he does not. He just wanted to send you a message about disobeying orders. If anything he blames himself for not trying harder to stop you."

"It definitely wasn't his fault."

Sonja's phone rang. "I gotta go. I'll be back."

****Three days earlier*****

Pride came in from the kitchen. "Christopher, I need your expertise."

""What's up, King?"

"Teenager at one of the middle schools has taken his homeroom hostage. NOPD needs a negotiator."

"What happened to the ones they have?"

"Would you believe me if I told you they are both on calls?"

"It's nine a.m. It must be a full moon," Chris replied. He stood and holstered his gun. "Let's go."

"You mind if I go along?" Sebastian asked. "I'd like to see the master at work."

"Yeah, c'mon," Pride said. "I'll send Percy and Gregorio a text to meet us there."

Ten minutes later the car pulled up to the school parking lot. Chris got up and walked up to the group of officers. "You the hostage negotiator?"

"NCIS. Chris LaSalle."

"Captain Jon Morrow," the main said, shaking LaSalle's hand. "I'm glad you're here. None of us are trained for this."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Casey Simpson. He's thirteen. He took his homeroom class hostage. Some of the kids managed to escape. There are seven unaccounted for. He also apparently already shot his teacher. We just don't know how badly."

"Do we know why he did it or where he got the weapon?"

"We've had no communication with him. Another teacher reported the shots fired."

"Is there a phone in the classroom?"

"That's doubtful."

Chris turned to Sebastian. "Can you find an active cell phone in that classroom?"

Sebastian nodded. "I've got to get closer, but yeah. I can do it."

"Captain, can you take us to the classroom?"

"Yes," the Captain replied. He got up from his chair. "All units, stand down."

Once outside the classroom, Sebastian went to work on his laptop. "I found a phone that belongs to Dale Rucker."

"That's the teacher in the classroom," the Captain replied. "Is it on?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. He scribbled down the number on a piece of paper and handed it to Chris. "It's worth a shot."

"Alright, let's go back outside."

The group walked back outside the school. Pride met Chris as he came out. "What did you find?"

"The teacher's cell is active. I'm going to try to call it."

"Do you think he'll answer?"

"I don't know, but what have we got to lose?"

"Go ahead. You're in charge."

Chris pulled out his phone. "I need everyone to be quiet." The crowd hushed. Chris dialed the number from the paper. "It's ringing."

"H-hello?" A weak voice answered.

"Mr. Rucker?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name's Chris. I'm a hostage negotiator. Can you give the phone to Casey?"

"Hold on." The teacher held the phone up. "He wants to talk to you."

Casey took the phone. "Unless you want to get shot again, you'd best stay quiet." The teacher nodded. "Who is this?"

"My name is Chris, Casey."

"You're a cop?"

"Actually, I'm a federal agent."

"They called the FBI?"

"No. I work for NCIS."

"A Navy cop. No one I know is in the military. What happened? Did you draw the short straw?"

"I guess you could say that. Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm tired of being bullied. I decided to do something about it."

"What about your teacher?" Why did you shoot him?"

"He tried to play hero and take my gun. He shot himself."

"He sounded pretty weak on the phone. You think maybe you can let him out to get some medical attention?"

"No," Casey said. "No one is leaving."

"Would you be willing to make a trade?"

"You mean him for you?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm just saying, if Mr. Rucker dies, you've got more problems."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have to think about it."

"Don't take too much time, Casey."

"How many others are in there with you?"

"Seven, "Casey replied.

"Are any of them hurt?"

"Not yet. As long as they leave me alone they'll stay that way."

"What's it going to take to let all of them go and end this, Casey?"

"I haven't decided yet. You'll give me anything I want?"

"Within reason."

"What are they worth to you?"

"That's not up to me."

"I'm gonna have to think about it."

The phone clicked. "Damn!" Chris yelled. "He hung up."

"What do you want to do, Chris?" Pride asked, studying the young agent's face.

"I need to get in there. I think he's just a scared kid. I don't think he wants to hurt anyone."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Chris un-holstered his gun from his belt and put it in his ankle holster. "If he sees a weapon he may hurt the others."

"Chris, it's not a good idea," Pride said.

"You said yourself I'm in charge, King."

"That's not what I meant," Pride replied. "How do you know he won't see the gun?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going in there without protection."

Pride dug a headphone out of his pocket. "At least take this."

Chris held out his hand. "This is harder to conceal than the gun."

"You won't listen to me about the weapon. I understand your logic but I want to know what's going on in there."

"Are you plannin' on takin' the kid out, King?"

"If I have to. Yes."

Chris put the com back on Pride's hand. "That is exactly what I'm trying to avoid."

"Christopher."

Chris raised a hand. "I'm sorry, King."

"We're gonna talk about this later."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Chris walked away from the group. Pride followed him up the stairs and through the front door. Christ stopped and turned around. "I gotta do this, King."

"I'll be right outside."

Chris nodded and started walking again. He signaled for the SWAT team to stop at the end of the hall. He walked on by himself. He tiptoed up to the back door of the classroom and slowly turned the handle. It was unlocked. Chris knelt down and opened the door, slowly. He walked in and shut the door gently behind him. He put a finger to his lips when one of the other kids notice him.

Casey had been sitting at the teacher's desk, pretending to read. "You didn't think I'd see you?"

"I would never think that," Chris said, standing up. "I figured we should talk face to face."

"You just wanted to get in here so you can shoot me yourself. You want to be a hero and take the kid down."

"I don't want to shoot anyone, Casey. Especially not you. That would get me in more trouble than I am already in with my boss."

"He told you not to come in here, didn't he?" Chris nodded. "But you did it anyway."

"I'm the one they called to help. Not him"

"I'll bet that went over really well when you told him that."

Chris sighed. "I've never been good at taking orders."

"How is that you still have a job?"

"My boss. He's real patient and gives me a lot of chances that I don't deserve."

"What are you really doing here?"

"I was hoping maybe you'd let me take Mr. Rucker's place. There are EMTs outside waiting to take him to the hospital."

"Then I suppose you'll ask me to let the others go too."

"What purpose do they serve?"

"Power. Everyone here bullies me. Now I get to do the same to them."

"By waving a gun at them?"

"It's not loaded."

"How is it that Mr. Rucker got shot?"

"There was only one bullet in it. It wasn't meant for him."

"Who was it meant for?"

"We'll get to that later. Did you bring a gun with you?"

Chris turned around slowly. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your ankle."

"What about it?"

"Most cops carry another weapon on their ankle."

"You watch too much TV, kid."

"If it's not there, show me!"

Chris lifted his left pant leg. "See. Nothing."

"Show me the other."

Chris lifted the other pant leg. "You didn't expect me not to be able to defend myself."

"Take it out and put it on the desk."

"I'll have to remove the clip."

"Fine. Do it."

Chris put his foot on an empty chair and removed the holster from his ankle. He pulled the weapon out and discharged the clip. He left one bullet in the chamber. He put the clip and the gun on the desk. "I don't think you wanted anyone to get hurt. Why don't you let me call my boss so he can bring in the paramedics?"

"Put the phone on speaker. No tricks!"

Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket. He clicked the speakerphone when the phone started ringing. "Christopher." Pride answered.

"Send the medics down the hall, King."

"They are on the way," Pride replied. "How are things in there?"

"We're good, King."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Your agent tried to sneak his gun in here but I found it," Casey said.

"It's empty," Chris added. "And so is Casey's. It only had one bullet and that's the one that Mr. Rucker took."

The back door to the classroom opened and the medics carried the teacher away on a stretcher. "So how do we get everyone else out, Casey? Including you and LaSalle."

"I've been thinking about that."

"What have you decided?"

"Casey reached for Chris' gun and picked it up. "I've now got your agent's gun. It's pointed straight at his head. "You come in, you get the other kids and you leave. If anyone does anything else, I shoot him in the head."

"There are no bullets in the gun."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you Christopher?"

"King, come get the others. Slow and easy."

Casey hung up the phone. He threw it against the wall of the classroom shattering it into pieces. He waived the gun closer to Chris. "Why are you so nervous?"

Pride sat outside the classroom. "Alright. Percy you and I are going in. Sebastian, you and Gregorio cover from the outside. As soon as the kids are out send them down the hall to the officers waiting. No sudden moves and no heroics. Clear?"

The four agents nodded. "LaSalle said the gun isn't loaded."

"Chris would not leave himself without a way out. There's at least one bullet in that gun. All the more reason we need to do this nice and easy. That kid's in charge and he knows it. On my count. One, two… "

The two agents entered the classroom and escorted the seven remaining students out of the room and walked back out the door. "Empty that clip onto the desk," Casey said. "Count the bullets"

Chris opened the contents of the clip on to the desk. "Eleven."

"No trained special agent would go into the field with one bullet missing from his clip."

Chris nodded. "There's still one in the chamber."

"You lied to me."

"There's no way to get it out except to fire it."

"You just wanted to some insurance."

Pride met Percy at the end of the hall way. "Did he learn that trick from you?"

"What trick?"

"Leaving a bullet in the chamber when he expelled the clip?"

Pride nodded. "Yeah. He knew better than to take that gun in there in the first place. The last thing he wants to do is shoot that kid."

A sudden gunshot stopped the agents in their tracks. Pride took off running back down the hall with the rest of the team behind him. He stopped at the door of the classroom. "Christopher!"

"I'm okay, King!"

"What about Casey?" The door opened and Pride walked in. He saw Chris sitting on the floor next to Casey's body. "Are you hurt?"

Chris shook his head. "He used my gun, King. I tried to stop him but I couldn't.

Pride walked up to the front of the room. He turned back to the other agents. "Percy, go get the paramedics and tell the Captain what happened."

"On it."

"I'll go with you," Sebastian said

Gregorio stood in the doorway. Pride looked back at Chris. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I think we need to get you checked out anyway. No argument." He helped Chris off the floor. "C'mon."

Chris stood with the paramedic at the ambulance. "You dislocated your shoulder, Agent LaSalle."

"I dove across the desk to try to stop him."

"We should take you to the hospital and get it treated."

"I agree," Pride said, "Walking up. Percy, go with him and make sure he stays there until I get there. I've got to clear things up here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris leaned back on the stretcher. "I don't need to go to the hospital, King."

"I told you no argument. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The medic slid the stretcher into the ambulance. Percy climbed in beside it and sat down. "What happened?"

"The kid shot himself with my gun."

"I know, but why?"

"I guess to teach the bullies a lesson. The bullet he had in the pistol was meant for himself. When that plan failed, he pretended that he wanted to shoot me. The minute the other kids were gone he made me empty the clip onto the table and realized I lied about the gun being empty and he turned it on himself. It all happened so fast."

"What were you thinking bringing a loaded gun in there?" Percy said, punching LaSalle in his good shoulder.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"It was supposed to. Pride said he tried to convince you not to bring that gun in there."

"He did, but if the kid started shooting I was going to have to take him out."

"You said he only had one bullet in his gun."

"I didn't know that when I brought my gun in there."

"What happens now?"

LaSalle shrugged and cringed. "I. I don't know. I reckon there is going to have to be an inquiry."

"Do you think you'll lose your badge?"

"I've never had this happen before and I don't think Pride has either."

"He'll have to call the director."

"Yeah. I know."

"But you did everything you could to stop him."

"I did."

"And you got hurt doing it."

Pride picked up LaSalle's weapon with his gloved hand and put it the evidence back he was holding in the other. He stood up and looked around. "Sebastian, can you see if there are video cameras in this classroom?"

"Yeah. I can. You don't think LaSalle actually shot that kid, do you?"

Pride shook his head. "No. I believe him that the kid shot himself. His wound is definitely self-inflicted. I just want to be able to tell the director everything that I know."

"I'll go see about the video," Sebastian turned and walked out

"He really screwed up this time, didn't he?" Gregorio said.

Pride nodded. "I don't know if I can get him out of it, either."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Other than to make him go get his shoulder treated, no. Percy's with him though. She'll get the whole story."

"Do you really want to know the whole story?"

"I'm not sure I want to but I have to."

"What do you think the director is going to say?"

"I'm doing my best to avoid making that call until after I see that Christopher is okay."

"He may be okay physically, but what about mentally?"

"We'll have to address that when he's cleared for duty. Why don't you go see if you can help Sebastian with the video footage?"

Gregorio walked out without another word. Pride's phone rang. He looked at the screen. "Thank God it's only you, Loretta."

"You were expecting director Vance?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No. I am not looking forward to that call."

"I wouldn't be either. How's Christopher?"

"On his way to the hospital to fix a dislocated shoulder. Percy's with him. Sebastian, Gregorio and I are still at the school."

"Where do you want me?"

"Can you go to the hospital and talk to him. Make sure he's mentally okay?"

"I can, but I'm not a psychiatrist, Dwayne. He's going to need to be cleared by the agency doctors. Not just me."

"But he'll talk to you. He won't talk to anyone else."

"You're going to have to make him talk to them. He's not going to be cleared to come back until he does."

Pride's phone beeped. "Loretta, that's the director. I've got to go. I'll be on the way in a few minutes."

"Alright, Dwayne. I'll see you later."

Pride clicked a button on his phone "Leon."

"Pride, what happened?"

"We were called to a hostage situation that turned in to a suicide. Thirteen year old kid."

"The boy shot himself with LaSalle's gun?"

"Yes, sir. That was my fault."

"I'm not blaming anyone, but we're going to have a nightmare on our hands. What do we know about the kid?"

"Not much. It was an NOPD request. No military connection. The other two hostage negotiators were already on calls. They requested LaSalle's help."

"And you let him go in there with a loaded weapon?"

"I'll take full responsibility for that."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're falling on your sword."

"Leon, Chris had that situation under control. We had all the hostages out. He was talking the kid out."

"I thought the kid had a gun."

"He did and LaSalle thought he could get his in there undetected, just in case."

"You tried to talk him out of it."

"Twice."

"Alright. I need a report on my desk by the end of the night. This goes without saying, but you need to take his weapon and his badge and hold it until further notice."

"What's going to happen now?"

"That all depends on LaSalle."

"I need to finish up here and get to the hospital. Chris hurt himself trying to stop the kid. Percy's with him and Loretta's on the way there."

"I'll be in touch, Pride."

"Yes, sir."

A nurse handed Chris a cup with two pills and a glass of water. "This will help with the pain."

"Can't you give him something in his IV?" Percy asked. "Something strong enough to knock him out."

"No. The doctor said he doesn't need to keep him so we don't need to give him anything too strong. You still can't drive, but you can go home later."

"Thanks," Chris said. He watched as she walked out of the room. "Thanks for being so concerned."

"I watched as they put it back in place. It looked like it hurt like hell."

Chris nodded. "It did." Chris flexed his shoulder. "But it feels a lot better now."

"You must have done that before."

"Twice, playing football. Team doctor popped it back into place and I went back out onto the field."

"You think you'll be cleared for duty?"

"No reason why I shouldn't be."

"I can think of one reason."

"I'm not going to talk to a shrink. I am fine."

"Yeah, until you decide to do the same thing with your own gun or o.d. on your pain killers."

"You know me better than that, Percy."

"I know you. I've never known you after a traumatic situation like this."

"You and I both shoot bad guys for a living. How is this different?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"The kid was going to kill himself all along. That was his plan. It didn't matter if I had a gun or not."

"If you didn't have the gun he wouldn't have had a way to kill himself."

"Thanks."

"LaSalle, I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have said that."

"Can we at least change the subject?"

"I'm more than happy to do that."

"What do you want to talk about?"

There was a knock on the door. Loretta walked in. "Actually, I think I should go."

"Percy, it's just Loretta."

"I know, but Pride probably sent her to talk to you. I'd be in the way. I'll be back later."

Percy got up from her chair. Loretta shut the door. "Are they treating you okay?"

"Yeah. I just took some good pain meds. Should be kicking in anytime now."

"Look, if you don't want me here just say so and I'll leave."

"It's not that. I just didn't want Percy to leave."

"So why didn't you try harder to make her stay?"

"Whatever you all think is going on between the two of us, you're wrong. She's my partner and my friend. It's good to have a familiar face when you're laid up in a hospital emergency room."

"And what am I?"

"I'm not saying you're not a familiar face, but King sent you to evaluate my mental state."

"I told him I wasn't going to be able to clear you."

"And I'll tell him the same thing I told Percy. I'm not going to see a shrink."

"Well then you'll never get your badge back, Christopher. It's not his rule. It's the agency's, but Pride has to follow it."

"What did he tell you?"

"Just what he knew. The boy shot himself with your gun."

"The gun that should have never been in there in the first place."

"Hind sight is always twenty-twenty, Christopher. You can say what could have been that doesn't change what happened."

"I know, "Chris said, shifting slightly in the bed. "I know. I just can't believe it happened that way."

"I can't imagine a thirteen year old boy having a reason to kill himself."

"He was being bullied. I guess he figured he'd commit suicide in front of his classmates to show them how sorry they should be for bullying him."

"What happened that he ended up taking them hostage?"

"The teacher tried to wrestle the gun away from him and it went off. He only had one bullet in the gun."

"So taking the others hostage was not part of the plan."

"I don't think so. He turned the gun on himself as soon as the others left the classroom. I almost had him convinced to give me the gun when he just pulled the trigger."

"How many bullets were in your gun?"

"One. I had expelled the clip already and left one in the chamber just in case. I never thought he'd pick up gun."

"Did anyone talk to the boy's parents to see if they could help?"

"I don't know. I never heard if they got a hold of one or the other or not. I was too busy trying to save him."

"I'm sorry, Christopher. I don't know what else to say."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to have to repeat my story to twenty other people as it is before this whole mess gets straightened out."

"Dwayne was having Sebastian look for video footage of the classroom. Hopefully, it will tell your story for you."

"Pride always says there's no substitute for words."

"That's the truth. As long as your story is solid and you tell it the same every time, the video can only confirm what you say."

"I highly doubt that's going to be any comfort to a family that has to bury their thirteen-year-old son."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll sit with you until Dwayne gets here."

Chris nodded. "Thanks Ms. Loretta."


	5. Chapter 5

Pride walked into the bay doors of the office. "Tell me things."

"I got the footage of the classroom. It shows exactly what LaSalle said went down. There's no sound, but you can see he's trying to talk him into handing him the gun by his posture."

"Why was he sitting at the desk?"

"Looks like Casey told him to sit there," Sebastian said. "Forcefully."

"Captain Morrow called, looking for you," Gregorio said. "I told him you'd call when you got here."

"I called Loretta back after I talked to Director Vance to fill her in a little more. I suppose I should go to the hospital."

"Do you think they'll release him?"

"It's just a dislocated shoulder," Sebastian said. "He'll be fine."

"You two go home and get some rest. It's been a bad day and we all need to reset."

"What about LaSalle?"

"I'll have him call you later, Sebastian. He and I have a lot to talk about."

"Is he going to lose his job?"

"I don't know right now," Pride replied. "That's not up to me."

"But you have to suspend him?"

Pride nodded. "Yeah. I do. Until he's completely cleared, he's not going to be able to come to work. The video footage you found will help that happen a little faster."

"Okay."

Loretta stood up when the door opened. "He's been out for thirty minutes. I don't think you should wake him," She whispered.

"Any idea when they are releasing him?"

"I'll go find out," Loretta said, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

Pride sat down and picked up a magazine off a nearby table. "You're not even going to say hello?" LaSalle said, groggily.

"I thought you were asleep."

"This is a hospital. You're not allowed to sleep."

"Where's Percy?"

"I was hoping you would know. She left when Loretta came in and hasn't come back."

"What did they give you for the pain?"

"A really big pill. I think it had codeine in it because one minute I was talking with Loretta and the next minute, lights out."

"That's a safe bet. Did it at least knock out the pain?"

"Yeah, but once they popped that shoulder back into place there wasn't much anyway. I guess they wanted to make sure it didn't come back."

"I drove your truck here. I'll take you home when they release you. I'm sure Loretta can give me a ride back."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Christopher you disobeyed a direct order. I was already going to suspend your ass for that."

"I know. I made the wrong decision."

"The director ordered me to suspend you."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes to conduct a full inquiry. If I had a choice, I'd let you stay."

"I understand, King. It's not your call."

"Yeah."

"The good news is, Sebastian found video footage of the classroom. I'm going to include it in my report to the director."

"But you need my statement."

"You talked to Percy?"

"Yeah, and Loretta."

"I'll have Percy write up the report. I don't know how much writing you'll feel like doing."

"I can talk and you can type."

"She can do it. You can fill in the details."

"If they ever let me out of here."

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to go find Percy."

"Alright."

Pride found Percy sitting in a booth in the cafeteria. She was sipping on a cup of coffee. "Mind if I join you?"

Percy put the cup down. "No. Did you see LaSalle?"

"Just came from up there. I need your help with something."

"Anything."

"I need you to write a report for the director with him. You already talked to Christopher on the ride over, but he can help you with the details."

"My laptop is in the car."

"No, Sebastian brought inside when they got back to the office. I brought it with me. It's out in LaSalle's truck."

"Let's go get it."

"Loretta is checking to see when Christopher is going to be released. Hopefully she'll have an answer for us when we get back."

Percy stood up and grabbed her coffee. "This is number three."

"Well, at least you won't be falling asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

"After you emptied the clip onto the desk what happened?"

"Casey made me tell him how many bullets were there. He told me that I had lied to him and I was going to be sorry. He told me to go sit in the chair behind the desk."

"Was he pointing the gun at himself or you at that point?"

"Me."

"When did he put the gun to his own chest?"

"The minute I sat down, Casey climbed on the desk and put the gun to his head. He told me that the bullet that was in his gun was meant for him. He was going to make the bullies sorry they ever did that to him. Then he put the gun to his chest."

"And you tried to talk him out of it?"

"Yeah. As soon as I realized what he was going to do I tried to get up out of the chair. He waved the gun back at me and told me to sit down."

"We talked for another minute and I had my hand out. He was about to give me the gun and then he put it back to his chest. He looked straight into my eyes and I knew. I jumped up from the chair and dove across the desk but it was too late. There was blood everywhere. He gasped for air for a moment and then he just choked."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He couldn't"

"That's when Pride called out to you?"

"Yeah."

"It must have been terrifying. Holding someone's life in your hands like that?"

"You never did hostage negotiation or suicide prevention at FLETC?"

"I did, but I never had to put it into practice in real life."

"I don't ever want to have to do it again."

"I don't blame you." Percy finished up the last few sentences. "Well, it's done."

"Thanks, Percy."

"What are you thanking me for? It's just a report. It will either clear you or cause more trouble."

The nurse walked in. "Discharge papers," She said. "Prescription for pain killer and an order to follow up with your doctor and an orthopedic if you are still uncomfortable in a week."

"Thanks," Chris said, putting his feet on the floor. Percy reached out her hand to steady him. "I guess I've been lying there a little too long."

Percy picked up Chris' shoes from the floor. "Do you want to carry these or put them on?"

Chris sat back down. "I'd better put them on."

"You may want to take your hospital gown off and put your regular clothes back on, too."

"Yeah. Sorry. It's the pain killer."

"Your boss and Doctor Wade are waiting outside in the waiting area for you," The nurse said. She walked out of the room.

"Can you dress yourself or do you want me to send Pride in?"

"I can do it."

"I'll be right outside. I'm going to try to get a wheelchair. I don't think you should be walking."

"I'll be fine."

"If it's all the same to you, I'm still gonna find one." Percy walked out of the room. "Excuse me."

"Yes," a man in a lab coat said, turning around. "What can I assist you with?"

"My friend in there is gonna need a wheelchair. Can I borrow one?"

"Sure. Give me a minute."

"Take your time. He's changing."

"I'll be right back." The man disappeared down a hall and came back a moment later pushing a wheelchair. "I'll send someone to help you get him downstairs."

"I can do it," Percy said. "And my boss and Doctor Wade can help us get him in the car."

"Just leave it in the pick-up area when you're finished."

"Thanks."

The door to the room where LaSalle had been opened. "I'm ready."

"Sit down."

"Percy."

"You may be able to argue with Pride, but I'm gonna win every time. Sit."

"Yes, ma'am," LaSalle replied, setting himself gently into the chair. "Try not to break any speed records."

"What's the speed limit in the ER?"

"I don't really want to find out."

The bay doors leading to the waiting room opened and Percy pushed the chair out. Pride and Loretta stood up when they saw Percy. "I insisted on the wheelchair," Percy explained.

"Good call," Loretta said. "I'll help you get him out to the truck and follow you."

"I thought we were going to the office."

"Not right now," Pride explained. "I've given everyone else the afternoon off. I need you to go home and rest and we can settle all this tomorrow."

"I agree," Loretta said. "You need to sleep off your pain killer."

"King, did you get a chance to look over Percy's report?"

"I haven't got it yet. The director said he wants it on his desk before the day is over."

"I've got to check it for spelling and grammar, but you'll get it," Percy said.

Pride pulled the keys to the truck out of his pocket. "I'll be back in just a minute."

"Promise me something, Christopher," Loretta said. "You won't take that pain killer unless you absolutely need it. Codeine can be addictive. Not as bad as some of the others."

"I probably won't take anymore tonight. If I do, I won't be able to drive in the morning."

"I can pick you up if you need me to," Percy said. "I want you to call me if you feel like you can't drive."

"I will."

The truck pulled up to the pick-up circle. Pride left the engine running. "Percy, Sebastian drove your car back to the office. Loretta is going to follow us and take us back so LaSalle can have his truck." He opened the passenger door. "Careful," he said, guiding Chris into the seat. Take your time. Don't get in a hurry."

Percy sat in the back of Loretta's SUV. "This has been one hell of a day."

"I couldn't agree more," Loretta said. "I don't ever want to have another day like this."

"Percy," Pride said, turning around in the seat. "I'm going to tell the others this in the morning, but I'm going to give you a head up. LaSalle is going to be suspended whether he's cleared by the director or not. He disobeyed direct orders and it's high time he learn that can't happen."

"I was wondering about that."

"He's gonna be pretty upset about it but I want you and the others to let him be for a few days."

"Won't be a problem."

"I knew I could count on you. Chris is lucky to have you as a friend."

"It works both ways."

"That means you're not to call him or visit him while he's suspended."

"Should I consider that an order?"

Pride nodded. "Yes."

"You'll call and check on him, though. Let us know how he's doing?"

"I'll be the last person he wants to deal with."

"What if I promise not to talk about work?"

"Sonja, it's for his own good."

"I understand that, but you know LaSalle, Pride. He doesn't take being suspended very well."

"How about I put it this way: You call him, visit him or even send him an email, I'll suspend your ass right along with him."

"Dwayne," Loretta said.

"This is serious, Loretta."

"She is just looking out for her partner."

"Her partner got himself into this. He's going to have to face the music."

The SUV pulled up to the office. "I understand, Pride and I will leave him be. You have my word."  
"That's all I wanted to hear."

**The next day***

"This report has everything in it, LaSalle?" Vance asked

"Yes, sir. From start to finish." Chris glanced over at Pride and then back at the screen. "I didn't leave out any details."

"Pride, has LaSalle made an appointment to see the agency psychiatrist?"

"This afternoon at three, director," Pride said. "I'm taking him there myself so he can't bow out."

"Alright. I've got an inquiry board convening as we speak. We'll let you know our findings by the end of the day. LaSalle, you're to go straight home after you visit the psychiatrist. I'll have Pride call you with the results of the inquiry."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll be in touch." The plasma screen flickered off.

"Well, that makes me feel better. How about you, Christopher?"

Chris shook his head. "No. I could still lose my job."

"I'm not going to let that happen, and neither is the director."

"You say that now, but what happens when the inquiry board reads that I disobeyed orders?"

"That's why I already told Leon I was going to handle it. No matter what the board decides you're going to be suspended all next week."

"So he's going to try to convince them to go ahead and clear me?"

"He doesn't have that kind of pull, but there is no reason to take your badge. Other than a few bad judgments, you did everything you could to save that kid. I believed you when you said he would have found another way."

"I just can't believe no one saw the signs."

"Sometimes it happens just that fast. He just snapped."

"So are you really going to escort me to the shrink's office this afternoon?"

"Are you going to honestly tell me you're going to go on your own?"

"If it gets me my badge back, yes."

"I already told the director I'd take you. I don't want to go back on my word."

"So, meet me there. You don't have to escort me like I'm a prisoner."

"Alright. Three-o'clock. Don't be late."

"I won't." Chris dug his keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you later."


	7. Chapter 7

***Present day***

"Where the hell are you, Percy? I expected you back at the office twenty minutes ago."

"I had to take care of something," Percy replied. "I'm on the way now."

"I'd better not find out you were visiting LaSalle."

"I'm going to tell you right now I was. He's really messed up Pride. You need to call him."

"Just get your ass back to the office, now!"

"I'm on the way."

**Ten minutes later**

Gregorio and Sebastian looked up from their computers as Percy walked in the office. "Pride's spitting nails," Gregorio said. "You'd better have a good explanation."

"I do, but he's not going to like it."

Pride came into the squad room from the kitchen. "Upstairs! Now!"

Percy climbed the stairs with Pride at her heels. As soon as she walked into the conference room she turned around. "I'm sorry. I was worried about him."

"I understand that, but I gave you an order. And you gave me your word."

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say?" Percy nodded. "Badge on the table, now."

"What?"

"You heard me. Put your badge and gun on the table. You're suspended."

"Pride."

"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed my order."

"I told you I was worried about him."

"And I told you to leave him be."

"You didn't see him."

"I have seen him though, Percy. I've seen him like this several times. It may sound cruel and unusual, but I do have a method to my madness. He doesn't need anyone's attention right now. He needs to stand on his own two feet and learn from his mistakes."

"I didn't know."

"That's right, but you never asked."

"Give me another chance, Pride. Please."

"I don't know if I should."

"I promise I'll leave him be this time. You have my word."

"You gave me your word a couple days ago."

Percy put her badge on the table, un-holstered her weapon and discharged the clip. She placed both of them on the table. "Is that how you want to play it?"

"You can come back Monday."

"So, I'm not really suspended?"

"Just for the rest of the day and the weekend," Pride said, "And you can consider it an ordered vacation."

"Okay."

Percy turned to leave. "You're forgetting something," Pride said picking up the items from the table. "Next time, I won't be giving them back so easily."

"There won't be a next time."

"Let's hope not."

**One Week Later- Monday***

Chris parked his truck across from the office and checked the street for traffic. He carefully crossed and walked up to the gate. He entered his code and the door opened. Pride had just come out of the office and was getting in the car. "Good. You made it."

"It was doubtful, but I decided I needed to be here."

"Your weapon and creds are in my file cabinet," Pride said, throwing LaSalle the keys. "Go fetch them and tell the others to hurry up."

"Yes, sir." LaSalle walked into the office. He opened the file cabinet and retrieved his badge and gun.

"LaSalle?" Percy said, walking in from the kitchen. "Glad to see you cleaned up from the last time I saw you."

"I told you I was fine, Percy."

"You didn't look fine."

"At the point where you saw me, I probably wasn't, but I got a visit from Pride later that day and he set me straight."

"Wait, Pride came to see you?"

"Yeah," Chris replied. "He said you were worried about me."

"I sure was. He sent me home. Threatened to suspend me. He said that you needed some time to get yourself back together."

"I've had bad days before, Percy. Pride's been there for most of them and he knows just how to handle it."

"That's what he said."

"Me and King we've been through a lot."

Pride walked back in the squad room. "C'mon you two. Crime scene's waiting!"

"Glad you're back, LaSalle."

"I am, too."


End file.
